Dude,Billy's in love!
by DTMGRosco
Summary: Roscoe Star,the adopted daughter of the billionaire,owner of the Star Records is sent to study in the beverly heights high school,dealing with being bullied,she meets a certain kid with the dream of being a director,and the ghost of a certain rock star,will this rock star save her?
1. Beginnings

**well,hey there! This is my first dude,that's my ghost Fanfic.**

**Roscoe is mine.**

**Billy and the others are from Disney XD.**

* * *

Roscoe's POV:

I walked down the hall to my dad's office,my red-velvet hair tied in a messy ponytail.

I opened the door,walking inside to be greeted by my dad.

"ah,Roscoe! Come in!" I walked in and sat next to him.

He looked at me,smiling.

"Roscoe,you know why I called you today?" he asked,smiling.

"Roscoe Marie star,you're now 18 years old...it is time for you to leave the doors of star record's,for you to live like a normal girl" he said,I waited for him to say what he was going to do.

"I'll send you to high school"

...what the fuck?

"you can't be serious..." I said,my mouth "hanging" open in disbelief.

"yup,Christine already got your books,pencils,schedule,backpack and guitar ready so go dress up for school,you're going today"he said,going back to his paperwork.

My god...

**Normal POV(beverly heights high school):**

_'RIIINNG!'_

The bell rang,Spencer and his friends walked out of geography,a certain spectre following them.

"hey,spence! What are we going to do after this?" Billy Joe cobra said,hovering around the other two kids.

"we are going to do a new video me and rajeev have been plani-"

"GUUUYYYSS!"

Shanilla came running down the hall,her phone on her hands.

"guess what!? Roscoe Star is coming to study at this school!" she said,looking at the two surprised boys and the ghost.

"who is Roscoe Star?" Billy said,flying next to Shanilla

"she's the daughter of the owner of Star Record's! Daniel Star,She's also a pop star and very pretty" The three kids said in unison,all sighing.

Billy rolled his eyes,passing through some lockers and into the football field.

When..

A helicopter from star record's flew down in the field,landing.

It's door opened,revealing a beautiful girl with red-velvet hair,pale skin,purple and black clothing a bag and a guitar case.

Billy's eyes sparkled as she(even though) passed through him.

He floated,following her like a little dazzled puppy.

Dude,Billy's in love!


	2. Love a first sight?

Billy's POV:

Wow,that chick is beautiful...

Simply amazing!

I needed her to see me..

I flew down into the school,finding the guys in the stairs of the front door.

"Guys! I need your help!" I shouted,landing on the ground.

"I think I fell in love with roscoe star.." I said,looking at them.

First,their faces where of disbelief,then they all smiled.

"dude,didn't you knew? You're the idol of roscoe! " rajeev said,smirking.

"yeah,she based her style on yours! It would be perfect if you two were together!" shanilla smiled.

Then Spencer walked in the middle.

"guys! Remember the fact that he's a ghost!?" he said,I pouted doing the puppy face.

He rolled his eyes,obviously not wanting to go through my blabbering...as always.

"fine,we'll get her to see you...but there isn't something we can use.."he said.

"Oh,there is.." I said,smirking.

*+at the house+*

I flied through spencer's room,searching for that little red box..

Ugh! Were the fuck is it?!

I passed through the floor,coming out with the box as the guys were looking around.

"so,uh...Billy..what's that?" Spencer said.

I smiled and opened the box,revealing a purple and gold ring.

The guys looked at me in disbelief,Spencer grabbing the box.

"you think this will work,billy?" rajeev said,scratching the back of his head.

"yup!" I said,simply.

I hope that she'll like me..

Roscoe POV:

I walked down the street just to be greeted by that kid Spencer wright and his friends.

"oh hey guys,s'up?" I said,fixing my cap a bit.

"hey,roscoe! See,um...we wanna show you something,but you have to come with us to the cobra mansion."

T-T-The cobra mansion?!

"of course.." I said,smirking.

We walked to the mansion,simply...Billy Joe cobra was so cool as his mansion!

When I walked in I was greeted by spencer's parents,and we entered directly to Billy's old room.

They gave me a ring,I got in on and didn't said a thing.

"don't. freak. out..." Spencer said

**"billy come out!"**

as they said that in unison,the ghost of billy motherfucking joe cobra passed through the wall and floated in front of me.

Man,even though he is a ghost he is handsome...wait what?

He smiled like a dork as Spencer explained that if I used the ring I would be able to see him.

"h-hey,I'm roscoe.." I said smiling.

"I-I'm Billy Joe..." he said,smiling dorkly.


	3. Pool love

Roscoe's POV:

Its been a week since I've met billy...

He's really sweet with me,and has gotten revenge for me in some cases...

*flashback*

_roscoe sat down in one of the tables at the lunch room in the school,she got out her ipad and started editing some music._

_Kleet came down to her table and snatched the ipad out of her hands,making her jump in surprise._

_"oh,look at this! A new stupid lovesong from the famous twerp" Kleet laughed,gaining the attention of the kids in the next three tables,Spencer and Billy's table too..._

_Billy was fuming at what he just said to his sweet roscoe,he flew behind Kleet and kicked him HARD in the back._

_"no .one .treats .my .sweet roscoe like THAT!" he said as he snatched the ipad from kleet's hands and gave it to roscoe._

_As Kleet was running out of the scene,billy gave roscoe a kiss on the cheek and flew back to were Spencer was_

*end of flashback*

I smiled at the thought as I walked down to spencer's house.

I rang the doorbell,and found myself being greeted by spencer's dad.

"hello,sir..I'm roscoe star,a friend of spencer" I said,smiling.

"Oh,yeah! Spence told me you would come...anyways,I love your songs!" he looked both ways and took out a photo of mine,whispering "would you give me your autograph?" he asked,eyes sparkling.

I rolled my eyes,signing the photo.

"DAAAAAD!?"

Then spencer came out of the house with billy following him.

"dad,she comes to get some pool time with us...so don't freak her out and chill,I got everything covered"he said,as he pushed me in to the house and to the pool.

"sorry,that was my dad" he said,closing the back door behind us.

"hey,it's okay little dude...he seems like a cool guy,though" I said,smiling.

"rooscooeee!" billy said,pulling me to his lap and hugging me by my hips.

I giggled,hugging him back.

"hey,billy! Thank you for helping me get my ipad back" I said kissing him in the cheek.

He then froze,and made the dorky smile he made the day we met.

"w-w-welcome~" he said,letting me down.

"so,any place where I could change into my swimsuit?" I asked to spencer.

"yeah,use the bathroom...while you are at it ill try to snap billy out of his trance" he said,as he started shaking the ghost.

I giggled,goin through the back door and into the house.

Billy's POV:

She kissed me...

**She kissed me!**

I jumped one meter from the floor,smiling.

"victory!" I cheered,falling back into the pool with a splash.

I heard the door open as I poked my head out of the water.

And there she was...my sweet little red velvet cupcake~


	4. peanut butter smoothies and dates

Roscoe POV:

I got on purple bikini and tied my hair into a ponytail,I got my sunglasses out of the bag I carried.

I walked out of the bathroom and to the back door,when I opened it I was greeted by billy,poking his head out of the water.

his face was red as a tomato! I giggled,placing my bag on the table.

I walked to the pool and got in slowly,it was a bit more cold than I expected..

I started swiming around so I could get used to the water.

I was enjoying my swiming,till I bumped against billy.

"oh,sorry billy!" I said.

"hey,its ok" he smiled.

god,how I love that smile...

wait what?!

no! bad roscoe! you cant fall in love with billy!

my face turned red as a tomato as billy's arm wrapped around my waist.

I swam out of his grasp and out of the pool,goin to my bag and getting out a towel.

"w-well,who wants peanut butter smoothies?" I said,trying to avoid billy's charming eyes...

UGH,ROSCOE MARIE STAR SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!

Billy's POV:

when roscoe walked out of the place,I seriously facepalmed.

Ugh! bad move cobra,bad move!

I floated out of the pool,sighing.

"please dont tell me you actually tried to make a move..." spencer said,looking at his ipad.

"i'm sorry,broseph! but...she's so charming,so gorgeous...her hair,those cute freckles on her cheeks and shoulders,man i'm crazy for her!"I said,swooning.

"stop swooning,billy"... spencer sighed,looking at me "why dont you ask her out?"

I stayed still for one minute then smirked.

"great idea,brometheus!" I said,jumping back into the pool.

Normal POV:

as roscoe prepared the smoothies and went back to the pool with them she wondered..

_"where did billy got this thing?" _she wondered as she looked at the ring on her finger.

she walked to the pool place and placed the smoothies in the table.

''there we go guys! billy your smoothie doesnt have chuncks as well as mine...i'm lucky you hate chuncks as much as I do..'' she said,getting inside of the pool with her smoothie on her hand.

billy flew out of the pool to get his smoothie and then went back.

''wow,thanks roscoe!'' spencer and billy said in unison as they took a bite of the smoothie.

roscoe giggled,and got a spoon of the smoothie too.

this was billy's chance...

he swam close to roscoe,his face turning more and more red.

_"ugh! just ask her you moron!" _he thought to himself,stopping his tracks.

''h-h-hey,roscoe...w-would..y-y-you um..g-go o-out with me? l-like a d-d-date?" billy said,scratching the back of his head.

roscoe blushed,looking at billy with her beautiful red eyes.

"of c-course,billy.." she said,smiling.

"tomorrow at 2:00 PM,then?" he asked,relieved.

"it will be tomorrow then!" roscoe said,giggling softly.


	5. Dates and Where the ring came from

Normal POV:

Its was the day.

The day of roscoe's and Billy's date.

#with billy#

Billy flew nervously around spencer's room,styling his hair.

"ugh...fuck,dude I'm not supposed to feel nervous!" Billy said,stopping in his tracks.

"you are billy...and don't worry,maybe roscoe is as nervous as you"Spencer said,looking at the screen of his computer.

"yeeaahh,and were is the date goin to be again?" billy said,hovering above the kid.

"in Wi-Fri's...the place is reserved for you two only,don't fuck it up,it was hard to make a reservation like that" Spencer said,looking at billy.

"don't worry,broski!" billy laughed,looking at the kid "I wont"

"and remember,use the pin I gave you...that's the only way the dude that will be taking your order gets to see you" Spencer said as billy pricked the pin into his jacket.

#with Roscoe#

Roscoe was now applying some red lipstick in her lips.

she smiled,tying her hair into a ponytail and getting her white bag.

She walked out of the room,wearing a blue jacket,a Grey t-shirt,Grey jeans and some black boots.

She grabbed the keys of her ferrari from the counter.

And stepped in the big garage that her mansion had.

As she stepped in the ferrari and turned it on,she sighed.

_"nervous,huh?"_ she thought with a giggle as she pulled out of the mansion and into the street.

(DATE TIME)

#in Wi-Fri's#

Billy found himself biting his nails out of the nerves,buck walking next to him.

"don't worry,ghost dude...she'll come eventually" he said,obviously wearing the pin that spencer gave him.

"heh,thanks dude..." billy said,looking down.

Then rajeev and shanilla came out of the kitchen door,wearing aprons.

"dudes! What are you both?"billy said.

They both shushed him,smirking.

Then the door opened.

Roscoe smiled at billy,walking to him.

Billy gulped,trying to not go to RoscoeLand for the third time in the day.

(RoscoeLand is when billy makes the dorky face he made the first day he saw roscoe)

Roscoe sat down next to him,giggling at the face he was making.

As Billy finally snapped from his trance,he greeted her.

"hey,roscoe! You look beautiful..." he swooned a bit,snapping out of his trance again as rajeev brought them two peanut butter smoothies.

Roscoe grabbed her smoothie,drinking a bit from it.

Billy smiled,getting a taste of his smoothie too.

"hey,billy...I have a question,where did you got the ring you gave me?"roscoe said,looking at him.

"oh,that's a easy one..a chick threw it to me in one of my concerts,I decided to keep it" billy said,smirking.

"oh..." roscoe said,her face turning red as billy placed his hand on hers.

She decided to not say anything,but lost herself to her raising feelings for the ghost as billy gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed even darker,leaning against billy.

"billy.." she said,as the ghost slipped his arm around her waist.

"roscoe...I wanted to tell you something since I met you" billy said,his eyes reflecting just the love he felt for her.

God,was he goin to say it? Was he really going to tell her?

"W-what is it?" roscoe said,looking at him.

"I-I Love you,Roscoe"

* * *

MY GOD

*Explodes with fluff feelings from these two*

That was the fluffiest thing I ever wrote.

Well this is it:Billy confessing his feelings,their first date and where the ring came from.

Review!


	6. Picture

Billy's POV:

Its has been two days since I confessed to roscoe and we started dating...

Wow! It's like a dream come true! I finally have my sweet roscoe for me..

Normal Pov:

Roscoe walked to the wright's house,her guitar case on hand,as she rang the doorbell she was greeted by billy tackle hugging her.

She giggled,kissing the ghost on the lips and getting up.

"hey,roscoe!" spencer said as he walked to her,camera in hand "ready to record that video?"

"of course,bro! If it is for the school then..." she shrugged,smiling.

They all walked inside laughing,billy's arm around roscoe's shoulders.

They went all the way to the studio,where shanilla was working with music mixers.

Roscoe went to the microphone and sighed softly,smiling at shanilla and nodding.

*Song:Picture - Carly Rae Jepsen*

_I could take a picture,of you and me together._

_No one would believe me,no one would believe me._

_Say it in a whisper,that baby it won't get much better._

_Would I like to see you again?_

_You pick the date and ill pick the city,_

_We will fly away,till then call me when you miss me,_

_If you are asking if I really want to see you again._

_I'll say,oh oh oh oh.._

_Just say when._

As roscoe finished up the song,she smiled as she found spencer,billy and shanilla whistling and clapping.

"And cut!" spencer said as he stopped the camera from recording " that was amazing,roscoe!"

Billy flew to roscoe,picked her up and gave her a kiss on the lips as he laughed.

"baby,you totally rocked it!" billy said,hugging roscoe.

"aww! Thanks guys!"roscoe said,smiling.

"smoothies at wi-fri to celebrate?" shanilla asked as everyone cheered,walking out of the studio.


	7. WHY DID YOU DO IT! Part 1

This is were the Hurt/Comfort part begins.

**Trigger Warning:Suicide Attempt (failed)**

* * *

Roscoe's Pov:

I was running,I didn't cared where I finished landing,I didn't cared about anything on that moment..

"roscoe,wait!" I could still hear Billy and Spencer shouting as I ran away from Lolo and Kleet laughing at me.

I ran,finally getting off the sight of beverly heights high school...

It was raining,the tears swelling my eyes getting mixed with the rain as I ran in the middle of the street.

I stopped as I heard the sound of a truck coming behind me.

I smirked,standing still as the truck's honking was getting closer.

I hate my life.

I hate being the stupid adopted celebrity.

This was the end...

As I started closing my eyes,I heard a faint voice calling my name.

That voice...that sweet voice.

"billy..." that's the last thing that slipped through my mouth,then everything went black.


	8. WHY DID YOU DO IT! Part 2

Normal POV:

Billy freezed in place,ectoplasm tears rolling down his cheeks as the rain continued,news reporters and paparazzi running to the place where his poor roscoe was laying cold in the ground.

His hands twitched,as if he was trying to take impulse and fly to her,to take her out of there and turn her into a ghost or something..

He could have done something,anything!

He snapped out of it,anger already filling his eyes.

He was going to MURDER Kleet and lolo...Roscoe didn't deserved what those little shits did to her.

*Flashback*

_as roscoe walked in the street with spencer and billy,Kleet and lolo walked to them,smirking evily._

_"hey roscoe! You know,for being a celebrity and a recognized pop star,being adopted makes you the biggest looser in existence!" Lolo and Kleet laughed,as roscoe stayed silent and ran away._

*end of flashback*

Billy growled in pain as he started floating..

But spencer stopped him.

Billy struggled at the grip of the teenage boy,growling in anger as he was being dragged out of the scene,with only on thing on mind.

"Roscoe..." he whispered as he finally gave up on trying to get revenge and lowered his head.


	9. Waking up

Roscoe's Pov:

I opened my eyes,a bright light blurring my sight as I woke up.

I groaned,trying to move my hand...then realizing that my body was too sore to move.

"_Roscoe_?" I heard a faint female voice.

I tried to focus all my senses that could work,to try and hear.

"Roscoe?" I finally could hear clearly as I looked At a woman in a lab coat. " I'm doc. Crisant,ill be attending over you while you stay here"

I looked at her,tears already forming in my eyes.

I didn't die...

**I didn't fucking die.**

I gripped the covers,sobs choking out of my mouth.

"W-why didn't I die?..." I said as I lied down,closing my eyes.

She stayed quiet,then started talking.

"You just got one leg broken,bruises and cuts covering most of your body and a long deep cut on your chin,we already saturated the cut,tended the minor bruises and got you a leg cast" she said,as I could hear her flipping some of the pages her notebook.

"oh,and the wright family came to see you,shall I let them in?" she said suddenly.

I nodded,trying not to cry.

Spencer,her parents and spencer's sister walked in...then billy.

He looked in a pretty bad shape,his eyes were red,his clothes were messy as his hair.

He smiled,floating to me and warping his arms around me,hugging me tightly.

He sobbed in my chest as Hugh and his wife talked to me,I explained them everything and obviously left them crying.

As they were leaving,Spencer stayed for a few moments.

"I'm gonna leave billy with ya...since you are going to be released tomorrow and we will pick you up,we will come for you two in the morning,ok?" he whispered,smiling sadly as he closed the door.

Billy let out one last sob,and climbed onto my bed,shaking.

I hugged him,smiling as he hugged me back...I shushed him to sleep as I could hear him hiccup softly.

I looked at the ring on my finger for a moment and smiled.

I love billy Joe cobra.


	10. I'll be there in a heartbeat

Theme song of this chapter: Simple Plan ft. Sean Paul Summer Paradise

* * *

Roscoe's Pov:

I woke up with the sweet smell of peanut butter of billy.

I realized two things: he was shirtless and we were hugging each other.

I blushed but inhaled deeply,smiling as I heard him laugh softly and bury his face in my hair.

"morning,beautiful..." he said,tracing circles with his fingers on my back,I shivered and at the same time melted on his embrace,kissing his neck sweetly.

He moaned softly,burying his face on my hair again.

He placed his hands on my hips,rubbing them softly,I blushed darkly,trying to hold back my moans.

Then the door opened.

"Roscoe,are you okay? I heard some noises" Doc. Callist said,getting inside.

I got up and saw billy floating out of the bed,yawning softly.

I did various things,try and walk,take a shower,dress up and eat breakfast.

It was 9:00 in the morning,and Spencer and his parents already arrived.

They got me to their car,I passed out in the back seat,with billy tracing circles with his fingers on my back.

When we got to the mansion,they got me into my own room,it was amazing,it even had all my stuff and my guitar.

I lied on the bed,closing my eyes for a few seconds,the crutches laying beside my bed.

Then I heard someone come in. And sweep my into its arms.

It was billy.

"hey,love...everything good?" he asked,I nodded softly.

"need anything?" he asked,kissing my cheek repeatedly.

"sing for me..." I pleaded,he smiled..laying beside me and holding me close.

"which song?" he asked,pecking me on the lips.

"summer Paradise.." I asked,he chuckled and started singing,looking into my eyes.

He's so sweet...


	11. Movies and Warnings

Roscoe POV:

I woke up,getting out of the bed,grabbing my crutches and getting up.

Spencer's mom helped me get dressed and led me into the elevator.

We got to the lobby where spencer,billy,jessica and Hugh.

"hey guys!" I said,leaning on billy for balance.

"so,roscoe...ready to go to the movies?" jessica said,smiling at me "of course,kid" I said,smiling.

We got in their car and drove to the movie theater.

When we got in,I went to take a walk with billy and Spencer...just to meet the two fuckasses that got me into this.

"hey,roscoe...so you survived to the dumb suicide attempt that you did?" Lolo said,pushing me out of the way.

I took a few steps back just to find myself in point of falling down the stairs of the second floor of the theater.

"yeah,stupid!" Kleet said as he snatched the crutches out of my hands and pushed me so I could directly fall down the stairs.

I closed my eyes,waiting for the worst...when I realized...

Billy was holding me,in the middle of the air.

Lolo and Kleet both screamed,trying to run away,but billy grabbed both and got them to our eye level.

He got out two of the bracelets he had on and put them on the wrists of both Kleet and Lolo.

"you...you are.." Lolo said,cowering in fear.

"billy joe cobra? yup,im him...and I pulled you up here to warn you...I might be a ghost,I might be dead,but roscoe is my girlfriend and I'll do the impossible to protect her.." he said,leaving both of them abruptly on the ground.

"if I see you doing this to her again,like I always say...you get with the cobra,you get the fangs,now leave before I make you..." he said,pulling his bracelets back.

As Billy led me on the ground,both Kleet and Lolo ran away,screaming.

I smiled,kissing billy sweetly.

As I pulled away,spencer's family came with the food and the tickets of the movie we were going to see.

"..Pacific Rim? Cool!" I said,both me,billy and Spencer smiling while jessica pouted.

Spencer gave me my crutches back before his parents and jessica got to notice that I was standing without them. (she was leaning against billy)

We started walking to the movie,billy's arm around my waist.


	12. Last Song pt 1

Normal POV:

Roscoe,Billy and Spencer sat down in spencer's room, watching his tv when..

"Good Morning! Everybody! I just want to remind you,that today is the October Fest!..."

Both roscoe and billy pushed spencer away from the tv and sat down to watch.

"And,the stars that will be singing for us are! Daniel Strife! J.T.T!"

"AND ROSCOE STAR!"

Billy jumped in the air,cheering as he tackled roscoe and kissed her.

Roscoe giggled but stopped her thoughts as she heard this:

"And there will be a mysterious singer! The first person to get with the concert supervisor will be that lucky guy!"

Billy squealed,falling in spencer's bed with roscoe on his arms.

"aren't you excited,roscoe? We will hear you sing in the October Fest!" billy said,smiling.

"yeah! I'm really excited!" she said,smiling

She smiled,still thinking about the question that she was making to herself:

_"Who will be the guest singer?"_

* * *

She doesn't know that it will be human!billy! ;)


	13. Last song pt2

Billy's POV:

I speed all around the room,trying to see what I could wear.

When a light surrounded me and then I appeared on top of some clouds,an entire valley fully made of clouds.

I looked up to see a light in front of me..

"hello,billy.." a voice echoed,like if it was...talking to me..

"who are you?" I asked,looking at the light.

"well,some people may call me...God" he chuckled.

My eyes went wide,god!? The god GOD?! Impossible!...im in heaven?!

"I see that you're confused,well you see...5 years have passed since you died,a thing that I always do to the spirits that are stuck in earth,is give them four options...your four options,billy...are or:wish to never have died,wish to go to hell,wish to stay here..."

I looked at the orb of light,awaiting for the last option..

"...or wish to be alive,go to that concert and propose to roscoe like you have always wanted"

I blushed terribly,looking away...dammit! I sweared to myself that I wouldn't remember that!

But...the last option is correct...I wished to go back,alive..and show her how much I love her,by asking her to marry me.

"the last option...I wanna do it"

The orb shined brighter and in a flash,I was in spencer's room.

Alive.


	14. Note

***EDIT***

**I edited the first chapter so you can actually know roscoe's age.**


End file.
